joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skeletor, The Master of Evil
Summary There was always the good, the bad and the... meh. And there was skeletor, After being defeated by he-man many times. Skeletor approached the DC Comics universe and found a army worth controlling of his own. But however he were to weaken them and he possed a threat to the entire justice league so they had to use their full power, Outliers included. The great skeleton toke them out and controlled superman of his own. Hell, Even darkseid is scared of him. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: High 1-A (Superior to Outlier Batman and Lucifer Morningstar by at least one tier higher.) I Above Memetic+++ (After finding one of the mythos stones that powered the flourine characters, Skeletor has been proven to be equal to Papyrus (Absolutely Normal edition but is only a little bit stronger then him.) I Skeletor finds tiers to be "boring" and "unfunny" so he destroyed the concept of tiers with his staff but that's just typical marysueness, His previous forms are kinda better and he also doesn't need beyond tiers or even beyond (insert spam here) beyond tiers. So techincally, Skeletor is beyond and has no tier at all. #AllHailSkeletor Name: Skeletor, The Master of EVIL! Origin: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Gender: Male Powers and Abllities: Superhuman Strength and Destructive Capacity, High IQ to create machines but amplified to a almighty science level, Dark Magic and Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Teleporation and Nigh Omnipotence Attack Potency: Mid Complex Hyperverse Level+ (Knocked the spectre away casually so he can have a good fight with the entire Justice League) I Omni-Omniverse Level+ I Attack potency is lame to him Speed: Immeasurable+ but likely Nigh-Omnipresent (When flash was trying to travel through time to stop skeletor, Skeletor was running with him as well in a endless time loop space of time, clocks and paradoxes. Knocked flash away all the way to the core of time and space making him stuck in the universe forever) I Speed means nothing to him (But is equal to absolutely normal papyrus) I Eats the concept of speed for breakfast in one picosecond Lifting Strength: Infinite+ (Grabbed Eternity and threw it at superman) I Levels of PAPYRUS I He smashed lfiting strength and can flex whatever way he wants, any way he wants, no limits Striking Strength: Mid Complex Hyperverse Level+ (If you look at the attack potency, Skeletor knocked spectre out of his away casually while reaching the Fortress of Solitude) I Striked everything, anything, nothing, in between and beyond all the way to a mountain Durabillty: High Hyperverse Level+ (Even posed an entire threat to the DC Multiverse so every dc protagonist and anti-hero and nigh-omnipotent tried to gang up on him at once. But to no avail...) I Above Memetic+++ I The terribleness and rushedness of Sonic 06++ Stamina: True Infinity+ I Totally Normal in Any Possible Way ever I Doesn't need food, air and water because skeletor only eats the good food Range: Inapplicable I Beyond Infinite+ I The concept of range is dead to him Standard Equipment: Omega Beams, Trunks's Sword (after soloing the dbz verse), Infinity Gauntlet (After killing thanos) and casual Nigh-Omnipotence Intelligence: Evil Omniscience+ (Knew everything about the omniverse giving him a very huge advantage against all of fiction same with the post-crisis dc universe taking down all of them) I Omegagenius Level+ I Both of his previous intellicts mixed together amplified ^Albert Einstein's Exaggerated Intelligence^The Sasuke Above All's SWAG^Omniscience Weaknesses: Weaknesses? That is nonsensical and irrelevent to the great skeleton god, Think twice before you even give him a weakness anyway. Notable Attacks/Techinques: All existing marital arts in fiction and reality The same as his powers and abllities. Key: DC Universe Skeletor I Mythos Skeletor I With Infinity Gauntlet 'Others' Notable Victories: (DC Universe Skeletor) Thought Robot Superman (Punched a hole in it and then ripped apart it's cords making skeletor a big offense to robotics.) Lucifer Morningstar (Too easy, But skeletor only had 3/11 of difficulty fighting him anyway.) Papyrus (After he questioned his ways, Skeletor had destroyed the city level peasant into oblivion teleporting him to the depths of nonexistence and death) '' ''The RWBY Verse (Why do you challenge the great skeleton to such a blatant mismatch?) Marvel Comics excluding TOAA (If he can solo lucifer why wouldn't he one-shot the living tribunal?) Notable Victories: (Mythos Skeletor) The Sasuke Above All Any other victory but sadly there would have to be vs threads for that :( Notable Victories: (Infinity Gauntlet Skeletor) Bill Cipher (Pre-Nerf) Hilbert Totality Windows 69 The Deep Web Time and Space Joke Battles Wiki (Character) All Beyond Tiers at once rounded up against him Notable Losses (ALL VARIATIONS) Inconclusive Matches: (ALL VARIATIONS) Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Tier 1 Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Superhuman Category:Almighty Science Users Category:Omniscience Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Infinite Strength Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Stronk Category:Oh wait Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Vinesauce